Final Moment
by Lunamaris321
Summary: The story of Kalasin jin Wilima, Thayet's mother, and her final days. Told from Kalasin's POV. Slightly depressing, but nobody dies who doesn't in the books.


A/N: I haven't seen one of these before, so I thought I'd give it a try. It's Thayet's mother Kalasin's last few days, from her POV and in the present tense since I couldn't very well have her describe it after she's dead. Please let me know what you think!

Credits for reviewers of Dreams and Sixteen are on Who Can Sail – thank you so much! It means a ton to me; I can't even tell you how much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the name Cara. I don't even own the character. It's all Tamora Pierce's except it never mentions Buri's mother's name in Lioness Rampant. And I've already put this story up and had to take it down and re-put it up because I forgot to do the disclaimer. Can someone tell me how to edit a story without deleting it?

Final Moment

Without another word I turn on my heel and walk out. It was for nothing. The talking, the showing, even pleading, - which I once promised myself I would never do – was for nothing. There is nothing else left. The oppression of my people has gone too far, and I only have one card left to play.

Once I loved my husband. But I can no longer love a man who allows the lowlands to hurt my people, the K'mir. I thought he cared for them. After all, they are his people as well. But he only wanted me. I am Kalasin _jin_ Wilima, the women that many call the most beautiful in the world. I can safely say that beauty gets you no place. I may be the Warlord's wife, but I cannot seem to make a difference.

"Mama?" Thayet's voice is quiet, tentative. My heart softens. I cannot be angry with my daughter, even if she is a symbol of what there once was between my husband and I. Thayet stood by me through my fight to help my people. Her father doesn't want her, only a boy – it was the beginning of the troubles between us. If I turn against Thayet, she will have no one.

But I know what I must do.

"Thayet, I want you to go to the convent. Buri will accompany you. Don't argue, just pack. You leave tomorrow morning." I soften my tone. "I don't want you here. If war breaks out, I want you safely out of the way. If need be I'll have Buri bind and gag you and take you to the convent by force, but it'd be better if you went on your own. I think people would notice a kicking and screaming girl tied to her horse on the roads."

She bows her head. "Very well, Mama."

I lead the way to her rooms and help her pack. Buri who is Thayet's bodyguard as her mother and brother Cara and Pathom are mine, helps as well. Together we manage to put together a decent wardrobe, suitable for travel as well as the convent.

Grimly I turn to the younger pair. "You are to leave in secret tomorrow morning. I can't be there. That would draw too much attention. No one should know you're going until after the fact, or where you've gone. Buri, you may tell your family." Buri nods silently and leaves the room.

I hug Thayet tightly. This will be the last time I see my daughter, though she doesn't know it. "I love you, Thayet. Always and forever. And you have my royal permission to let loose a K'miri war cry whenever you want at the convent. During lessons, fancy dinner parties, whatever." Despite my light tone I can feel my eyes fill.

Thayet laughs through the tears streaming down her own face. "Thank you, Mama. I'll use that. I love you, too."

We sit together for a while, enjoying the peaceful moment. Our last moment together.

Three Days Later

"Cara? Pathom?" I call. Thayet is safe at the convent by now. "It is time."

They come into the room, both clutching an assortment of weapons. Both are skilled fighters, as is Buri. Both know what is at stake today.

"I need you to keep the door shut. Keep the guards out, away from me, until they cannot stop me." I take a deep breath. I am asking a lot from them – their lives. Even if they survive the initial fight, the Warlord will have them killed. "If you don't want to do this, I can leave a letter. But this would be more public."

Both shake their heads. "I know, my lady. My son knows. We will protect you. Protect our future." Cara's voice is soft, yet filled with determination.

"Very well. Before – well, before we start, I want you to know how much this means to me. How much your faith and help has always meant to me. Thank you."

Nobody speaks for a minute. Then Pathom says, his voice breaking slightly, "Ready?"

For a moment I want to say no. I want to live. I want to see the snowfall, to smell the flowers, to feel the wind on my face. I want to watch Thayet grow up…

Thayet. I will do this. For my daughter, and all the young K'miri girls living in poverty because of my husband's laws. For the young men killed by lowlander raiders on my husband's orders. For the way things could have been.

"Ready," I reply, steeling myself. One last embrace, a nd then Cara, Pathom, and I part ways for the final time: I to the balcony, and they to the door.

There are people below, going about their business. Nobles, commoners, soldiers, and slaves alike. I begin my story, and they listen. I tell of the Warlord's laws, and my shame, and they gather below. Not too close, but close enough to hear. I tell of the oppression my people face. Behind me I can hear the yells of soldiers trying to break down the door, while Cara and Pathom fight them. I tell my story, and the only other noise around is the struggle behind me.

From the door comes a shout of triumph, then a splintering crash. Knowing I have only seconds, I let out a long war cry, just as I taught Thayet. I will use my final moment to remember.

And then I jump.

A/N: So? Good, bad, or horrible? I won't know until you click the review button. I don't think it's as good as Dreams or Sixteen, but it's late and I'm not that great with present tense. Oh well.

I know that both this fic and Who Can Sail were kind of depressing, but I swear I'm working on a happy D/N fic now. It'll go up as soon as: 1) it's done, and 2) I have at least 1 review on this fic and one on Who Can Sail, which went up like four days ago and still has no reviews (hint, hint!)! This is highly depressing. I don't need to hear that someone loves it. Even if you hate it please review just so I know that it's actually in existence – and so I get some feedback. Please tell me what you think and why. It'll only take a second.

Sorry about having such a long A/N. Now review, and I'll make the next one shorter.

Lunaterra


End file.
